The duty of Impossible Love
by musketeer.love
Summary: Athos, Aramis, D'Artagnan and Porthos are four of the most honorable men in Paris. Yet all have battled with Love. None of the women their hearts are destined to be with are in a place where they can have a Musketeer in their lives. Watch as the four Musketeers who value the lives of France over their own struggle over a simple affair of Love.
1. Chapter 1: Yet to be Awoken

**Disclaimer, I do not own the Musketeers, even though sometimes I really wish I did! All the characters and ideas belong to the BBC and Alexander Dumas. [I hope that disclaimers correct :)]**

The sharp morning light pierced Athos' eyes. Morning had come already. Peeling his face off the floor, his eyes roamed the room, taking in the mess of empty wine bottles discarded around. Sighing he heaved himself to his clothes cabinet, and took out a fresh undershirt and breeches. He dressed slowly so not to throw his hungover head off balance. Turning to the water jug he used what little water was left to splash his neck and face, a poor attempt to rid him of the memories he used the drink to hide at night. Her face, Miladys face, was branded at the forefront of his mind, her dark eyes glistening with mischief, hair cascading around her all too seductive face. Shaking his head he kicked the bottles under the bed to sorted later. Like all his problems, they could be sorted after his duty, duty to the Musketeers. Grabbing his weapon belt and his sword in his sheaf, he tied them around his middle. Pausing to see what he had forgotten he spotted his badge and hat sitting on the window side. Striding back across the room he quickly tied the leather straps around his arm, a practice that was now incredibly easy for him. Then turning his heel he walked out onto the balcony surrounding the garrison, placing his well worn hat on his head as he went.

* * *

Her chest rising and falling softly, Aramis studied the women who had captured his heart. Her face was a happy smile, even in sleep. Her little sloped nose, her wide blue eyes, her hair that shimmered between blonde and brown in the ghostly morning light, he was in adoration of everything about her. Adoration of Anne.

This was a rare occurrence. Rare that there was a night where it felt to Aramis that the heavens aligned, where the wet nurse was sent away, all of the ladies maids busy with other 'Important' tasks, himself not of guard duty, the King spending the entire night with his mistress Milady. He raised his crucifix to his mouth and sent a silent prayer to his God to forgive this great sin of adultery.

He turned his gaze back to Anne who was just beginning to stir. The early morning light cast long shadows across her bare body as she turned and snuggled in closer to him.

Laughing softly so not to be heard he held eye contact with his Queen "My love, we cannot! It is already well past the time I should be leaving."

Pouting Anne sighed "Just a couple of minutes Aramis, you of all people know how I treasure these moments more than life itself"

"At least you have a permanent reminder off me with you, who is equally as handsome as his Father" Aramis replied, looking towards the Dauphin's crib with a cheeky grin on his face making Anne giggle again.

"Oh Aramis how I hope and pray our son inherits your incredible modesty!"

Planting one last kiss on her forehead Aramis stood and began to pull up his leather breeches. Anne, enwrapped in a sheet, moved to hover over their child's crib. Pulling on his white undershirt he moved behind her to gaze upon there cooing child.

"Has his mother beauty" Aramis noted before laying a trail of kisses on her exposed neck

"And his father's charm" she smiled as the little boy wrapped his tiny hand around his father's finger.

"I love you, I love you both with my entire existence" He said as he forced himself to turn away from the beautiful sight and finish dressing. Once he'd secured his weapon belt in place he felt her arms wrap around him.

"Back to normality now" she murmured

He turned so he was facing her, his large brown eyes boring into hers. Slowly he brought his lips down to her. The spark was instant, so strong that he felt a tsunami could not tear them apart. With complete reluctance he pulled away. There eyes were on each other, his ragged exhale her inhale. Then, stepping backwards far out of her grasp he bowed.

"Your Majesty." Armasis said, before turning to leave through a secret escape route, that was not patrolled by the Red Guards. Anne watched his form retreat into the darkness. She felt the loneliness seep back into room surrounded by Louis' fresh wails.

* * *

D'Artagnan yawned as he waited for Constance in the main market square, his feet shifting from side to side with his impatience. Her husband had made an order….request a few weeks ago for Constance to stay at the Bonacieux residence once a week. Constance having no choice complied. D'Artagnan did not like it, not one bit.

He spotted her before she saw him, which gave him time to admire how the burgundy and white dress showed off her perfect figure. She was a beautiful woman. Moving up to her face he saw that she had caught him staring and raised one of her dark eyebrows, a smile lighting up her face. The face he dreamed of every moment they were apart. Once he made eye contact he couldn't look away, the attraction simmering between them. She reached him and immediately placed her lips by his ear, making his heart pound double speed.

"Like what you see Monsieur?" she whispered in a voice dripping with sultry tones

"As always Madam you are my sole attention" He murmured huskily as he carefully pushed a stray curl behind her ear.

Realising that his lips were only centimeters from her, Constance quickly stepped back. Bonacieux didn't know about the affair between her and D'Artagnan and no matter how much she disliked him she would not wish on any man to discover such a thing through idle gossip. The market place was a machine of gossip.

"May I escort you to your destination Madam?" Asked D'Artagnan, his voice airy with formality yet his dark eyes sparkled with mischief. Laughing she took his readily offered arm, shivering slightly at the contact.

Looking up into those eyes that could melt her in seconds she replied in equal formality "To the the palace please Monsieur"

Walking slowly towards the palace, not wanting to rush the precious time they had together.

"How was its, last night" D'Artagnan asked as a serious look crossed his face. Constance's face twisted into a grimace. The thought of her with him in that way made anger flare in his stomach; _she is his wife_ thought D'Artagnan _._ The thought dampened his anger slightly. Very very slightly.

"I don't want to talk about it D'Artagnan, it's over, for this week" He turned her round to face him, making eye contact. God her eyes were captivating.

"If he hurts you, you tell me understand?"

"And start a fight between you and my husband? No D'Artagnan I think not" she scoffed and turned away to try and continue.

As gently as possible he turned her back to face him, the feeling of his hands on her shoulders enthrilling. _How could such an innocent touch be so powerful?_ He wondered.

"I'm serious Constance, he may be your husband, but no man should hurt a woman, I would fight a wife beater if I loved the woman or not."

With a quick glance around she pressed her lips to his, hiding under his hat.

"You are the most honorable man D'Artagnan, with great moral duty. A woman would be lucky to have you" Tears filled her eyes.

"Shhh, the only woman who has my heart is you. It always will be you. We will work out a way to be with each other, I promise."

Constance did not look convinced, yet knew they should be getting to the palace. "You are the worst escort in living history" She said through her sadness, trying to lighten the mood. Grinning D'Artagnan started to walk again, yet his mind was far from happy. They couldn't continue like this. Yet there didn't seem a way out.

* * *

Porthos walked out onto the balcony of the garrison, dressed and ready for a day spent guarding the King and Queen. Staring out across the training area and stables, listening to the sounds of birds calling he contemplated. How he should feel happy, complete. _Look how far you have come Portos_ he thought. He had come far, from the mixed African-European child roaming the court of miracles, to being a soldier in an elite guard who protected the King. It truly was an unusual transformation. Yet he felt as though part of him was empty, or yet to be awoken. It seemed so selfish that he thought of this when there was thousands of starving children slumming on the filthy streets of Paris.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he walked down towards the stairs. The light pine wood passed quickly under his feet due to his long even stride. Taking the stairs two at a time he saw all but D'Artagnan had arrived to receive their orders of the day. Nodding to Athos he took his place between his fellow comrades, but not before passing a quick grin to Aramis.

"The runt is yet to arrive hmm" Laughed Aramis

"He obviously felt it was unnecessary to drag himself here at such an ungodly hour" Athos said with a note of teasing in his voice

With that the sound of D'Artagnan running into the Garrison could be heard.

"Finally decided to show yourself?!" joked Porthos

"Oh now now you'll see that actually I am hardly late, Captain said to be here today at 8 and it is exactly 8 my friends so I am perfectly on time."

"Perfect and D'Artagnan in the same sentence? Unheard of!" said Aramis laughing again

"Aren't you in a wonderful mood this morning" muttered Athos whose head was still causing immense pain.

"Ah I wonder why?" D'Artagnan questioned, grateful to have the eyes of his comrades off of him.

The Captain looked over the edge of the terrace a smile coming to his face hearing there harmless banter. "Which poor young lady was it this time Aramis?" the Captain called.

"A Musketeer never kisses and tells" said Aramis with wink "And I would never call a night with the most charming man in Paris a poor one!"

"Now you're all here we can begin the weeks briefing" The four Musketeers began to settle now as the conversation had moved onto more serious topics "The King and Queen are sure to remain at court for the next few days, after that the King is thinking of taking a break away from Paris with his Mistress. Anne will probably leave Paris too, if this was the case. So today we will remain at the Palace, whilst the King and Queen oversee court. We ride out in 10 minutes." And with that Treville turned back into his office.

 **Author's Note: Hi! So this is my first Fanfiction ever so I am very excited to be uploading the first chapter. My grammar is absolutely terrible so I apologize for that but that is probably the second reason I chose to do this, to improve it! Second after my love for the musketeers of course! I absolutely love the series, have watched it a good couple of times over! Rated this a T yet believe there will be one or two M chapters but will let you know in advance. Anyway, let me know what you think, if there are any major plot issues now or as it goes on. This took me about three days to write so two updates a week should be reasonable but we will have to just wait and see I guess. Anyhow thanks for reading, if there is any readers which considering this is my first story, I doubt there are!**

 **Megan :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Forest Green

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful Musketeers, unfortunately bbc and Alexander Dumas do!**

The five black horses galloped into the circular drive of the palace gates, there riders dismounting with obvious ease. Tying their steeds with a loose knot in the guards stables they turned and headed towards the main doors. Passing under the wide white doorway, an impressive feature itself, they entered the beauty of the Louvre Palace.

It was an impressive sight, the four of the Musketeers and their Captain, stalking out the corridors of the palace. A small smile was brought to Athos face when he saw a young servant boy quickly duck behind a pillar to avoid crossing paths with them. He quickly reorganized his face back into a steely one before it were noted.

Passing through two large marble columns the Musketeers saw that almost all of the courts Lords and Ladies had gathered to watch the King giving audience. It was a beautiful sea of colours, from red and gold to blue and green.

The five men took their usual positions towards the back of the room, a good vantage point to view the entire space. Athos saw, to his distaste, that Milady was present. _She is like a filthy parasite, sucking off anything that can offer her money_ he thought. A moment of insanity was what he liked to say refer to that period of his life, the period he was married to the witch of a woman, not that he often mentioned it. He felt that, the less people could understand him, the more unwilling they would be to try and enter his high walls he had built around his heart. The three men beside him were the exception, though they didn't feel like it, they were the closest people to him. His brothers in arms. He would take a bullet for them, hell, he would sacrifice his honor for and live in exile for them. He touched the leather badge of brotherhood on his shoulder, comforted by its familiar rough edges.

With that very thought the doors swung back with a bang, and entered his King.

* * *

Aramis's eyes shot up at the sound of the doors opening his eyes immediately drawn to Anne. _The Queen, she is your Queen not your Anne_ thought Aramis. A mistake like that said outloud could get them killed. It wasn't something he took lightly, putting the woman he loved in such a compromising position. Yet there affair was not lust, he should know for the amount of lust filled affairs he had been involved in. What he and the Queen had was unimaginably intimate. Soft touches, sweet kisses, it wasn't all love making. Yet was all that really worth endangerment of her life?

He snapped out of his thoughts as the crowd around him began to bow. Hat to his chest he dipped down into a respectful bow before rising again. As the rest of the royal party walked in their monarchs wake, he saw the Dauphin and his Governess pass by. A quick glimpse of his child was all he got, yet he saw those beautiful blue eyes and perfect little hands captivated him for that single moment. Not letting his eyes give himself away he turned back to his Musketeers, elbowing D'Artagnan to drag his attention away from Constance.

"The King and Queen should circle the room once, speaking with noble families and such. Don't let your attention drift off of them for one second, but get comfortable, I have a feeling we'll be here a long time" ordered Captain Treville. Porthos groaned as the rest of the Musketeers settled against the wall to watch the King and Queen audience members of France's nobility.

It was slow and boring work for the Musketeers and despite Captain's words of wisdom Aramis noted that Athos and Porthos had devised a game amongst themselves of spotting the most beautiful woman at court. He smiled as he spotted the clear winner, yet not announcing his due to the impropriety of calling his Queen beautiful.

At least the captain had given him a perfect excuse to study her without drawing suspicion. He watched the way a smile graced her face with every new person she saw, yet knew from experience it wasn't a real smile, those were absolutely dazzling. It was comforting to know that there were some things only he noticed about her, it was like some new level of intimacy. Realising she was now looking straight at him he lifted his hat slightly, as big a greeting as he dared with this many people surrounding them. Smiling slightly she turned back to the Duke she was talking too.

Hearing Athos's groan Aramis looked across the room to see the source of the problem. Milady was stalking her way across to the King, a demure smile on her face not hiding her true intention of transferring the Monarch's attention onto her. Yet apparently his Highness was blind to Milady's deceiving ways for he seemed overjoyed to see her walking towards him in the daringly low cut dress she was wearing that gave apple view of her cleavage. Simply ignoring the Queen and Duke that he was previously engaged with he turned to welcome Milady. The raw hurt on Anne's face felt like a physical punch in the stomach to Aramis, and no matter how quickly she had managed to cover it up Aramis could still feel how rejected she felt from 10 meters away. _He must be completely blind to turn away his beautiful wife for someone of the likes of Milady,_ thought Aramis, not that he was complaining, the less time the King spent in Anne's bed, the more Aramis did. The King's words broke through the idle chatter of court, all whom paused to hear the King speak to his mistress.

"Milady de Winter must you always look so simply…. _**Ravishing!**_ " The King attempted to say at a husky pitch.

"I must if it pleases your desires sire" Milady stage whispered with a wink. Aramis almost gagged.

"It would be quite the court scandal if I were to take you here… now" the King answered, oblivious to his wife's discomfort.

"And how exactly would you-" Milady was interrupted by the clattering of one of the Queens rings, which couldn't of happened sooner as Athos looked fit to burst. Constance bent to pick it up and give it to the Queen as her Majesty quickly apologized.

"My apologies Sire, how incredibly clumsy of me"

"What an opportune moment of clumsiness, Anne" said the King with clear acidity in his voice. The room fell completely silent, one could hear a pin drop. Aramis shifted slightly, feeling the situation slipping down hill. Milady flashed a triumphant smile at creating such a situation. It made Aramis's blood boil to know that the Queen was being put in such a position for one women's sick games.

"Please Sire, it was an accident" Anne murmured, a clear tremor in her voice

The King walked back over to his wife and grabbed her arm in a tight lock. "Listen to me. There is nothing that can prevent me from bedding the beautiful Milady de Winter. Accidental or otherwise. So let's not be childish Anne, let someone else have the fun of being with the King hm?" And with that he let Anne go and left the audience room, with Milady in his wake.

The room burst into gossiping chatter, clearly all about the intense scene they just witnessed. _The poor Queen, facing such public humiliation_ thought Aramis. "Porthos, Athos and I will follow the King, D'Artagnan and Aramis remain here, understood?" snapped Treville.

Following the Captain, Porthos and Athos left through the west wing door, the Queen meanwhile making an exit for the East.

"I'll watch the Queen, you remain here?" Asked Aramis, yet not waiting to hear D'Artagnan's reply he was already heading for the East exit, hurrying after the Queen.

He broke into a fast walk as he watched her blue skirt, that he had previously thought looked so beautiful with her soft hair, disappear around a corner. Coming round the corner just in time to see the door of the library slam shut he quickly knocked on that very door before entering, not waiting for an answer, feeling that once one had slept with the Queen, protocol didn't hold much weight anymore.

"Your Majesty-" he started but then stopped seeing her crying on the floor in a heap.

Making sure the door was locked, he started walking more slowly than previously; he reached her and sat down beside her, tentatively putting an arm around her.

"Hushhh, hushhh, it will all be alright soon. The Kings moods fluctuate, his rage was not truly meant for you my A-Majesty" comforted Aramis

"No one is here Aramis... please I beg you, call me Anne. The- the way you say it, so full of love-" She managed to get out before another wave of sobs rocked through her.

"Anything for you, Anne" he said with a kiss on the top of her head. How could the King live with making such a beautiful woman into this sobbing wreck? It broke almost every rule of honor. The rules he vowed to try and live his life to.

They sat in silence, each comforted by the sound of the others breathing. Knowing he had to break the silence he carefully asked "Your arm, does it hurt?" trying to cover the angry tones of his voice with more caring ones.

Wincing she pulled her arm up onto her lap. A red hand shaped indent had formed on her smooth forearm. "It barely hurts Aramis, really, nothing that a long sleeved dress can't hide"

Letting her believe that he thought she was telling the truth about the pain he moved on "And your pride?"

Tears welled up in her eyes again. "It is nothing Aramis, he is my husband, my King, he may treat me as he please and may… bed whomever he pleases."

Aramis's heart shattered as he beheld the woman sitting in front of him. Yet the situation was helpless because Anne was right, he was the one man in Paris who could do whatever he wanted and get away with it. "If I were him I would thank the Lord every night for being blessed with such a beautiful woman. His… affairs are not a direct reflection on you, forgive me for insulting the King in such a way, more a reflection of his own stupidity. You are like looking upon an angel Anne. Milady has nothing of your poise, beauty or bravery" Seeing an opportunity to make her blush more than already he added "And I know you are **unbelievable** in bed" winked Aramis.

Anne's' laugh filled the room with much needed happiness. Aramis smiled at her, taking in her slightly red eyes contrasting with her flushed cheeks.

"I should be getting back" Murmured the Queen. "The whole of court will be gossiping about me whether I'm there or not" Smiling sadly she moved her hands to stand. Quickly jumping up he honorably offered his hand to help her stand. When she was on her feet, he not so honorably pulled her towards him. Looking deep into her eyes he let her decide whether to come closer or move away. She already had one man forcing himself on her, he would never be a man to make it two. Smiling she tilted her head up to his. It took all of Aramis's self restraint not to move downward of his own accord. He felt her slim fingers wrapping in his thick hair, pulling his lips down to hers. He sighed into the kiss that was slow and soft, as if they were both treasuring every second.

Aramis was the one to break away. "As much as I would like to continue my love, I can't risk the chance of us being discovered here. After all, I don't believe kissing you was part of my Musketeer duties" He finished with a charming wink.

Laughing Anne looked up to Aramis. "If only it were different Aramis"

With that she turned and left the room. She didn't look back.

* * *

D'Artagnan looked up as the Queen re-entered the room, closely followed by Aramis. The court dropped into a collection of curtseys and bows as she strode through the crowd towards the Dauphin. "Please continue" smiled the Queen before turning back to talk to the Governess. Seeing that Aramis was now watching the Queen and Dauphin he walked around the edge of the room to the west side, where Constance was standing. She looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps, but relaxed into a smile when she saw D'Artagnan.

"Shouldn't you be focused on the Queen?" teased Constance

"Well it is hard when there are much more beautiful, intriguing women in the room" Whispered D'Artagnan.

Blushing Constance said "Yes I did hear that Duchess of Brittany was quite the catch" Nodding towards a haggard looking spinster in the corner.

"Ah yes the Duchess of Brittany. Don't tell Aramis for I fear he will be quite jealous"

"Jealous of what my friend?" Interrupted the man himself

Laughing Constance and D'Artagnan just looked at each other. Aramis, realising they weren't going to tell him started laughing too.

"I hate to break up this great show of duty to the King and Queen by laughing on watch" Captain Treville reprimanded "But our guard shift is complete, we are heading back to the Garrison". With that Treville tipped his head to Constance and walked back over to Athos and Porthos, who were laughing at there brothers being reprimanded. Tipping his hat to Constance Aramis followed his Captain.

"Until our next rendezvous Madam" D'Artagnan huskily whispered, before turning to follow the other Musketeers.

* * *

Arriving back at the Garrison, Athos immediately headed out to the market, knowing his stash of wine was running low, again. Pulling his hat down to protect his eyes from the bright sun, he reached the edge of the central market.

He looked around checking for trouble, a habit from being a Musketeer. Satisfied that it was just another busy afternoon he headed towards his regular seller for alcohol. He and the seller had an… agreement. A little extra money from Athos's end brought the seller's silence for exactly how large an amount Athos brought. As he turned down the row of stalls his seller was located on, he felt a slight tugging on his belt. Spinning on his heel he turned just in time to see the boy dash off into the busy streets.

"HEY" Shouted Athos, before he too broke into a run after the thief, his shout parting the crowds.

Chasing through the streets of Paris, the Urchin had the advantage on knowledge of the streets, yet Athos was faster and more agile thanks to a lifetime of sword practice.

The streets got less and less busy the further they ran from the market. As Athos turned the corner onto an unfamiliar street he saw the boy on the floor on the cobbles, having tripped. Just as he got back to his feet again he grabbed the boy by the neck. Turning him to face him he noted he could be no older than 16, he had no facial hair to speak off and his cheeks had yet to lose the child-like look.

"You dare to steal from a Musketeer?" growled Athos, snatching the money bag from behind the boys back.

"You think just because your a Musketeer I give you special treatment?" Spat the boy in equal ferocity.

"Yes, I do expect that, _boy_ " Athos replied, his anger boiling. _Remember, he does this because he has no choice_ thought Athos, trying to pacify himself.

"Don't call me boy" muttered the Urchin

"You know, the crime for stealing is the loss of your hand" reprimanded Athos

"You think I give a damn about your laws? If I did, I wouldn't be stealin" The boy tried to keep up the fierce front, yet Athos could see the thought of losing his hand put the fear of God in him.

"You should give a damn when talking to me, I uphold-" Athos had expected the boy would try and make a run for it and grabbed him around the waist and shoved him against the wall, pinned by his neck.

"It's a shame you ran, I was going to show you mercy, yet I don't have a lot of mercy for cowards." growled Athos. The boy, struggling to breath, didn't shy away from Athos's angry stare, he met it with equal anger.

"I have nothing to be ashamed of, I do what I have to to survive in this hell." Spat the boy "The hell the King ignores" he goaded.

Punching the boy straight in the stomach he hissed "Oh you have nerve, insulting the King of France"

He let the boy drop to the floor. Athos watched as he coughed, clutching his stomach. The Musketeer felt little guilt for the pain the boy was in; it was nothing like the pain of losing one's hand.

After a minute, both their breathing had returned to normal and the boy stood up to look the Musketeer in the eye. Athos looked him over, taking note of his physical features. Medium to tall height, practically skin and bones, he was clearly slumming it. A small wave of pity came over Athos, yet it had passed by the time he met his eyes again. Green like a forest they held a lot of fire in them. Nudging up the boys well worn hat he saw that he had tanned skin, a clear sign of spending the day in the sun. The boy tensed when Athos's hand touched the hat, and Athos noted it was the first time he had shown actual fear. The boy's hand reached to pull the hat back down but Athos stopped him.

"What you hiding?" murmured Athos, curiosity slipping into his voice.

With a quick flip of his hand the hat went flying. And a wave of thick blonde hair tumbled out.

 **Hi guys! I would just like to say thanks so much to the people who followed/favorited, it absolutely made my day! Also, a special thanks to the three reviewers, Margret15, dg101 and Yuriko, your reviews were amazing and made me smile whenever I read them! Hope you guys liked this chapter, apologies for mistakes!**


End file.
